Past Demons Return
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: The Courier, after losing his memory to a 14k run of bad luck, seeks out his past. Past loves and hatreds arise. Will the Courier truly learn about his past, or die trying. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

1 year, 1 long year. The Courier stood at what was once the focal point for the war. He looked down at the wall of Hoover Dam and grimaced. He was a tired, scarred, beaten man, and he wasn't even 30. The King of Vegas, the Savior of Zion, the Heist Master of the Sierra Madre, Owner of the Big Empty, Conqueror of the Divide, and much more. After losing his memories to a 14k run of bad luck, he vowed to make new and better memories. He has flashbacks some nights, night terrors, of a toxic city, a horrible swamp, a snowy plain, and others. He can't decipher if it is merely nightmares, or memories trying to connect itself in his mind. Hell, he doesn't even know his own fucking name; it's been Courier 6 since he woke up in this goddamn desert. He looked up to see approaching figures.

"Happy 3rd year Anniversary, 6. We got you some gifts." Six looked up to see Arcade, Raul, and Veronica standing before him, each holding boxes. He smiled lightly at them. "Thank you guys."

He took hold of the box held by Raul and gave him a quick handshake before beginning to open it. He smiled brightly as he saw it was a WW2 era .45 Colt M1911, not the post-modern era .45 Auto Pistol from Zion. He smiled giving Raul and nod and a quick, "Thanks." Arcade next handed him a much larger box and the Courier unwrapped this one as well. He grinned when his eyes caught sight of the weapon before him. A fully operational Browning M1919. All of his companions knew he loved WW2 era weapons, so this was truly a treat. He smiled and patted Arcades back saying thank you. Arcade blushed and stood aside as Veronica approached. She seemed eager to present her gift. Her box was medium sized compared to the others.

"More guns?" Six questioned. "Not exactly."

A large plaque was inside the box; it stated the battle at Hoover Dam three years before and the events that had occurred. To top it all off, a group photo of the whole gang taken by Doctor Henry was present. He smiled widely at this and walked to the old memorial for the first battle of Hoover Dam. He propped it up gingerly next to the first one and smiled and did something he hadn't done in years. He wrapped a single arm around Veronica in a single arm hug. She blushed madly and grinned like an idiot. He stayed there as the turned to head to the lower levels of the dam. Arcade leaned over and whispered, "Okay, I'm confused. You seemed to love what he did, but I thought you were a lesbian?" "I'm bisexual you moron." She retorted.

Arcade and Raul shared a quick laugh before entering the lobby of the dam. Six stood quietly admiring Veronica's handy work and smiled. He was more at peace now than he had been for years. "Hey there, Six."

The courier turned to see an old friend he meet a few weeks after the 2nd battle for Hoover Dam. He was a medium height, with short, brown, shaggy hair that covered his face. The man in desert ranger armor approached, he had his helmet tucked underneath his arm. He was a former Gun Runner whom branched off and made his own company, he hated NCR and Legion, one of the reasons he left the Gun Runners, to stay out of the war. "Hello, Vagabundo, how you holding up?" "Okay I guess, business is slow and all, people are still trying to recover, even after all this time. But I wanted to give you a small gift." Six let out a small laugh, "It's not my birthday, why do people keep giving me gifts?" He said with a smirk. "You said yourself you don't know your own birthday, why not pick a day of great victory to make it so?" Six nodded in agreement. "Anyway, your gift is on its way to the 38, you will see it when you get there. I have to run, give the gang my regards." The exchanged handshakes before he departed. Six continued to cross the dam back and forth for at least 30 minutes until a sound caught his ear. He turned to see Cass approaching him.

"Hey there mailman." She had given him the nickname unwillingly, but after a while, he had grown to accept it. "Hey there cowgirl." She approached him and pulled his bandana off his head, revealing his long, black hair. He smiled at her and let her wrap it around her face. "Give me all your caps or I'll blow your brains out!" She shouted mocking a western bandit. He smirked while she giggled madly. Either she was drunk, or she loved acting like an idiot in front of him. She sat down, back against the concrete separator and pulled him down too. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly let her eyes fall shut.

-2 years later-

Six woke up screaming, looking around the room wildly. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. He cursed quietly and stood from the bed. He was alone in the Lucky 38, has been for nearly two years. He trudged to the bathroom and poured water in his face. He looked at the mirror, starring at his reflection with hatred glinting in his eyes. He hated the quiet here, but with all his companions leaving, it was really all there was. Lilly was the first to leave, but it was on her own accord, hoping to find out more about her past. The courier wished her luck in doing so, better luck than he had about his own past. Next was Arcade, he wanted to find out if there was more settlements with his faction and left with Farkas doing so. Then Raul left, he wanted to head back to Mexico and start a settlement in the name of his sister. Veronica left the same day as Raul. They apparently headed east to find the east coast Brotherhood of Steel chapter. The rest soon followed. After a few months the last ones were Rex, E-DE, and Cass.

-Flashback-

"Get down!" Six yelled. The last of the NCR and Legion were fleeing from the Mojave and the Legion thought they could do a last rag tag attempt at killing Six. A good two hundred of them stormed freeside; Securitrons killed most, but a few managed to get into the strip. Six, Cass, Rex, and E-DE were defending the gate.

"Six, we need to push them back or they are going to destroy the strip." Cass said exhausted by the firefight. "Don't need to tell me twice."

Six leaped off the make shift balcony made by House in his short time of life before the Courier rose to power. He ducked under a legionaries' chainsaw and fired a round from Lucky into his head. He sprinted forward to the front line, companions in tow. He came across a sight that made his blood run cold. The legionaries had stopped firing but held a tight line; many tied up victims were hauled up front, just in front of the leader of the attack. Vulpes.

"Well done, Courier, you managed to destroy what little hope the Profligates known as the NCR had, but we will not be as easily diminished. You have a choice to make. You let our forces leave, take what prisoners we have, and live out your life of impurity. Or used your blasted machines to cut us down, and in the process, kill these civilians too." Vulpes ended his short negotiation with a laugh.

Six look behind him to see Securitrons lined up, guns at the ready, to spill blood, both innocent and guilty. Cass placed a hand on his should and turned him to face her.

"What are we gonna do? We can't kill them without killing civilians." Cass whispered.

Six had already made up his mind. "Death is better than life lead by legionaries." He turned and before Cass could argue. "OPEN FIRE!"

In a matter of seconds the last of the Mojave legion and a good portion of civilians that once lived in freeside were torn to shreds. Men, women, and children alike had lead splitting open their bodies with ease.

Cass looked upon the mass with horror at the Couriers decision. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cass lunged at six to strike him, only to have him block and push Cass to the ground. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Cass screamed with rage.

"You and I both know they would have been worked to death, raped, and sold as slaves had the legion taken them!" Six yelled back. "I couldn't let them walk away and do that to them!"

"There has to have been another way!" Cass yelled, she never really cared about too many other people, but this was just fucking heartless in her eyes.

The hours following were tense; Cass did not speak to Six as they reentered the 38. Cass went to her room and slammed the door. About four hours later, Cass emerged from the room with bags in her hand. Six confronted her.

"What are you-" Six was cut off as Cass slapped him with much force.

"I'm leaving, you are a fucking freak. You could have saved those people." She turned without another word and headed to the elevator. "Rex, E-DE, lets go." She spoke angrily, glaring daggers at Six. They both quietly followed and the door closed with its usual ding. Six walked into his room silently and lay on his bed, silent tears falling onto his cheeks.

-End Flashback-


	2. Reunion

Courier sighed solemnly. He had another meeting with leaders of other settlements. This was part of an independent New Vegas. He looked at the leaders of the settlements and sighed quietly again. Trudy; Goodsprings, Cliff Briscoe; Novac, Marcus; Jacobstown, Elder McNamara; Hidden Valley, Pearl; Nellis, and the King; Freeside. He had his work cut out for him; between paperwork, and helping smalltime folk around the wasteland, he was a busy man.

"Shall we begin?" Six asked calmly. After 7 content nods of approval, he continued. "I have received transmissions from several settlements east of here wishing to connect supply lines in order to strengthen each of our economies. The following are the wasteland areas wanting to connect; New Orleans in the Cajun Wasteland, Salt Lake City in the Mid-West Valley Wasteland, and Washington DC in the Capital Wasteland. Does anyone know anything about these wastelands?"

Six felt uneasy about one of those places he listed, he couldn't tell why or which one he felt uneasy about, it just did.

Trudy spoke up. "Seen the Salt Lake City once, place is huge and has a lot of food."

"Louisiana is big on weapons and building supplies." The King added.

"DC is where I sent Ramos and his squad, they are meeting with the east coast chapter and they tell me that energy tech and schematics are big over there, as well as a few other things." Elder McNamara intervened. "I sent them over there with a few vertibirds, if you wish, you can go to each settlements and agree on the alliance."

Six looked down in deep thought, trying to decide if he should just send one of his Securitrons, but decided against it.

"We can we leave, tomorrow if you like, we have much work to do, and little time to do it, I will return to Hidden Valley and let them know to prepare another vertibird." Six nodded.

"Anyone against making an alliance with the other settlements?" No one spoke. "Alright then. Have a good day everyone."

-Hidden Valley/Next Day-

Six was wearing his desert ranger riot armor he got from Zion, carrying the helmet under his arm. Around his other arm was a duffle bag full of MRE's, water, and his favorite weapons. He had a few weapons with him, a modified ranger sequoia, (instead of a golden two headed bear, it was two golden numbers, 21), his YCS/186, Lucky, his WW2 colt, and his Thompson. His melee weapons were strapped onto the duffle bag; a hatchet, a broad machete, a sickle, Blood-Nap, a combat knife, and his katana. A few passing brotherhood members gawked at his collection of pristine firearms and blades. He was quite proud to be able to show off. He stood silently as the Elder approached.

"Ready to go my boy? You have a long journey ahead of you. Anything you want to get before we take off?" The Elder spoke quickly, obviously nervous about letting Six take one of his last vertibirds'.

"Yes actually, there is somewhere in California I need to go, I need to get someone there, and could we land at Novac while we are at it?"

The Elder, obviously surprised by this, hesitantly accepted this. "Very well, I suppose, just…bring it back in one piece, please?"

Six let out a deep laugh. "Will do sir, will do."

He shook the Elders hand before stepping into the vertibird and letting the pilots take him to his destinations.

-Novac/ 10 minuets later-

"So you want me to come with you to all these new settlements, why?"

Boone seemed upset at the Courier's sudden appearance, he had learned about the freeside massacre a while back, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice, so he didn't blame him too much.

"Listen, I just want some backup, and the company would be nice too. Look, are you coming or not?" Six said, getting impatient.

Boone looked at the ground for a moment before smirking at Six.

"Why the fuck not?" Boone said with a rare smile.

"That's the Boone I know and love!" Six said with glee. "Lets go, we have somewhere else we need to go first."

-Vault City/ 2 days later-

Cass sat quietly in her dining room cleaning her caravan shotgun, humming tunelessly to herself. She heard a knock on the door and glanced at it for only a moment.

"Go away." She half yelled at the metal door.

Another knock.

"Go away!"

'BANG BANG BANG!'

She stood sharply and went to the door opening it to see Six and Boone standing there, an impatient look on Boone's face, and Six's face hidden behind his helmet. She quickly pulled out her .357 and got ready to aim it at Six. Six grabbed the gun and pushed up forcing her to shoot the ceiling. He pulled her to him, and lifted her shortly off the ground before throwing her down and pinning her.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" Cass screamed, fury filling her being.

"Cass, I'm sorry for what I did, but you knew those people would have suffered, the children turned into slavers, the women made slaves, and the men killed or also slaved!" Six yelled.

Two years ago, she was just too angry to listen to reason, but now she was slowly calming.

"Not to mention, there was no way I could have taken out the legion, without those citizens dying, I had no sniper weapons with me, no element of surprise, and my Securitrons couldn't get onto the roofs of the buildings to take them out. I thought of everything, I tried I promise! I know what I did, and I have to live with myself everyday for what I did, I'm sorry." His voice, although deeper and distorted by the helmet, sounded sincere, and true.

He helped her stand and let go of her. She stood, expressionless for a moment before tearing up and quickly embraced Six. Sobbing quietly in his chest.

"I-I missed you everyday, I didn't w-want to leave, I was just so-o angry." She sobbed louder. Six picked her up and carried her inside. Boone shifted awkwardly and stared at the ground before speaking. "I'm gonna go back to the vertibird, come out when you are ready."

-5 hour later-

She had long since stopped sobbing, minus the occasional sniffle, and tear that would escape her eye. Silence had filled the room since Boone left and now Six sat on her torn sofa and stroked his hand through her long red hair. He placed his helmet on the floor a while back, closing his eyes and humming to her. She felt awkward about being babied like this, but she rarely got this as a child, and if she had known then, how comforting it was, she would have let the Courier do this a long time ago.

"Thank you Six. I really needed this." She said in a hoarse voice from crying. She sniffed and returned to the quiet.

"I have a mission for us, you, me, Boone, and an old friend of mine, go out to some eastern settlements and make alliances, I came here to see if you wanted to go." Six told her.

"A bold move if you knew how pissed I was at you." She said with a halfhearted smile.

He only smiled and her, waiting for her to answer.

"I would love to go, let me pack." Cass finally stated.

Six was about to say something when a bark caught his attention.

-1 hour later-

"Who's a good boy? You are! How have you been my little furry killer? Have you missed me, I missed you!" Six cooed playfully at Rex.

Boone and Cass were watching the sight with much amusement, waiting for Six to be done with his reunion with his old robotic friend. They spent the next ten minuets packing up the vertibird before Six spoke to the pilot.

"I need you to go to these coordinates, I wish to pick up one more person." Six said cooly.

The cute, petite faced, brunette, pilot for the brotherhood gasped as she read them out. "You want me to go to the Divide?! Are you fucking crazy?!"

"It's close to the entrance, don't worry. And to answer your question, yes, I'm a goddamn sociopath, so don't fuck with me." He stood and resumed his seat at the back in between Cass and the wall. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He soon did the same and slipped into darkness.

-Divide/ 3 years ago-

"Ulysses! We need to get out of here, NOW!" Six yelled as the missile began to rumble behind him.

Ulysses nodded and sprinted for the elevator. Six, soon to follow leaped into the elevator as the doors closed. The two couriers sat and caught their breath. Before long, Six spoke.

"You obviously knew, (pant, pant) me before I took a bullet to the head. What was my name, my past, anything?" Six asked exhausted.

Ulysses only shook his head. "I can now give you answers, but only to our given situation. Your past is yours to discover, not my place. You must discover it on your own, just as you walked the Divide."

Six, too tired to argue, simply nodded and waited for the elevator to open.

-Divide/ Present-

The vertibird did a sharp turn as it passed more wreckage leading into the Divide. Ulysses sat at his normal spot over looking the Divide, waiting for marked men to come his way. He looked up and saw the Vertibird come closer to him landing behind him. He stood quickly and pulled out his staff, nicknamed 'Old Glory'. He prepared himself for a fight, but eased as Six was the first to step out, followed by his companions.

Cass and Boone looked over Ulysses, he was intimidating to say the least. 'Wonder how Six knows this guy.' Cass thought to herself.

"Hello old friend, how are you?" Six spoke calmly and with caution.

"I am well, I still walk the roads of the Divide, from Ashton to Hopeville." Ulysses' spoke with strength, power, and authority that made Cass and Boone shiver. This was a strong man.

"I am traveling to other wastelands, to gather alliances and supplies, I figured you have traveled the country from coast to coast, maybe it would be helpful. We are going to the Cajun Wasteland, Mid-West Valley Wasteland, and the Capital Wasteland."

Ulysses' eyes widened at the last one. "Discovered your past, have you not?"

Six was confused. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"The Capital Wasteland, it is your origin, your home. I know it is not my place to teach you your past, but guide you. Maybe."

Six sounded shocked. "DC, my home! I can discover my past!" Six shouted with joy. "This is perfect!"

Ulysses looked back over the Divide. He felt his name, his heart being pulled to another adventure, the Divide was gone, no longer was it his, or Six's, it was an old world graveyard, ever protected by the invisible fires of the wasteland. "I will journey with you Courier, this is a journey in which we must go together. You have walked your roads alone long enough, it is time we fight together, courier, and courier."

Six said nothing only smiled and brought Ulysses into a tight hug. The departed shortly after, disappearing over the horizon, forever leaving the Divide to itself, the echoes of the Marked Men radiating from it core. The Divide was finally put to rest.

-Legate Lanius' Tent/47 Miles away from the Capital Wasteland-

At the second battle for Hoover Dam, the Courier managed to talk down both General Oliver, and the Legate. After this embarrassment, Legate needed a new drive, something new to conquer; he had already began to receive reports of settlements in that area.

Legate Lanius smiled as he read reports about shambled settlements and no major forces to worry about, except for this, brotherhood of steel. But if those profligates back west could drive them into hiding, so could the legion, this was going to be fun.


	3. Salt Lake City

-Salt Lake City/ City Hall-

Six's three companions smiled as he shook hands with the city's leader, a man by the name Rick, Rick Davis.

"I am glad we were able to set up a alliance Mr. 6. I cannot tell you how glad I am to see how this might boost both of our economies. Well, while you are here, enjoy our city, feel free to shop, and so on." Rick smiled before walking away.

Six smiled in return and approached his companions. "Sooooooo, what do you guys wanna do, I'm up for anything."

Ulysses spoke first. "I hear of an archive here, with great and extensive knowledge about the old world, I will be there if you need me." He turned and walked away.

"Meet us at the vertibird tomorrow at noon!" Six shouted after him, Ulysses simply raised his arm in the air signaling he heard him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving. I'm going to go get some grub, you guys want in?" Cass questioned.

Boone nodded, but Six shook his head. "I am going to roam the markets, maybe look at getting some of my guns fixed up." Cass and Boone nodded and left the building Six in tow.

"See you guys at the vertibird tomorrow." Six's only response was a wave from Cass, and a nod from Boone.

-Sal's Diner/10 min later-

Cass had spent five minuets looking at the menu and the waiter was beginning to get impatient.

"Ma'am, can you hurry up, I don't got all fucking day." The snobby waitress stated looking increasingly irritated.

"Ugh, you guys can't let a woman make up her mind, can you? I'll just have a Nuka Cola, and a Brahmin Burger Special." She set down the menu and looked at Boone, who was fiddling with his machete at the moment.

"Its been a while Craig. How've you been holding up?" Cass said with a sly grin.

"Don't call me that." Boone deadpanned.

Cass pouted. "Oh shut up, you know I'm messing with you. But seriously, after you left for Novac, anything of interest?"

Boone only shook his head. "No, I spent quite some time simply relaxing. Six taught me how rare moments of peace are, and to enjoy them."

Cass snorted. "It seems he has a message of wisdom to us all. I remember when we first started to travel together, we were about to attack a legion assault camp, I was going to jump the gun and just run in guns a blazing. He told me something that I have followed to this day. 'In all things, a calm heart must prevail'."

Boone laughed. "Sounds like him."

Cass was in deep thought for a moment. "It was weird though, he told me this, he seemed confused about it, as he was saying it."

Boone shrugged. "Probably nothing."

Cass nodded and licked her lips as her food approached.

-Salt Lake Market/Same Time-

Six walked though the market glancing around at stalls, tents, vendors, and shops that sold wide varieties of things. He noticed a small stall with a crudely painted sign at the top.

'JOHNNY'S FINE FIRE ARMS'

Six approach and looked at the weapons before him. "Can I help you?"

The speaker was a blonde haired, scrawny, teenager, no older than 15. "Uh, not yet, just browsing. Wait, aren't you a bit young to be owning a business?"

The teen lowered his head in sadness. "Well, my dad used to own a gun store, till a competitor burned down his shop, with him inside. I opened this up to honor my dad and keep money in for me and my ma."

Six patted the kid's shoulder. "Where is your mom?"

John simply sighed. "She is sick, and at home, I run this myself. I get the guns from looting mostly. I fix'em up as best as I can, and then sell'em. We aren't exactly making the doe that we used to, so if I can't afford medicine she needs, she ain't gonna make it."

"How much is this medicine?" Six asked quickly.

"1500 cap for the anti-biotics."

"Who the fuck charges that much for anti-biotics?!"

"Well, the owner of the med store is the son of my dad's competitor, and while his dad is in jail, he still hates me."

"Take me to him." John looked up at him. "Why?" Six was furious. "I'm going to get those meds." John ran around the stall and hugged Six. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!"

Six pushed him back a bit. "Don't thank me yet. So, your John, right?"

John nodded and smiled. "Jonathan Nico Mars the third, at your service! I'm sorry about my shop, I wish I had better stuff to sell, but I haven't reach my next level yet…"

Six was confused. "Level?" John nodded. "Yeah, as you get more business and pay more to the city, they give you a better store to work with. It starts off as a home made stall, then a tent, then a shack, then a small shop building, then a duel complex."

Six scratched his head in confusion. "Duel complex? Like an apartment on top of a shop?"

John nodded. "Yep, my pa had a duel complex, we also had a small home, but that was destroyed by a tornado that came through, we live deep in the ruins of the city, in an old run down shack. It isn't much, but better than nothing." Six did not reply only patted his shoulder and nodded.

-Moure's & Son's Medical Supplies Duel Complex-

Jared sat behind the counter, counting caps he had in the register, when Jonathan Mars, a shrimp competitor and a tall man in Non-NCR desert ranger armor walked in.

"You Jared?" Six asked loudly. Jared only glared at John, smiling as he hid behind Six. "His mom is dying, she needs meds, and you are going to give them to me, without any issues."

Jared laughed. "Says who?" Six grinned behind his helmet. "Me, Courier Six, leader of New Vegas."

John and Jared stared in shock. Jared was fuming. "I don't care if you are king of the fucking world, I ain't wasting my meds on some cock weed like him, or anyone sharing his blood!" Six only smiled, he was hoping for a fight.

He quickly pulled out YCS/186 and blasted the counter top, blowing a hole open there, melting the bars separating the front and back of the store, and knocking Jared through the wall into the back room. Six smiled and stepped through the wreckage. "Hey, John, you might want to go outside." John simply nodded and scurried out.

-10 min later-

John was beginning to get anxious, that is until a gunshot rang out, along with a pained cry. John jumped and looked at the door, as if the cause would walk out. Six opened the door and approached John.

"You didn't…you know." John stuttered. Six shook his head. "No, he is alive, but I put a bullet in his leg though, and warned him if you two were ever harmed, a single bullet would be fucking charmed compared to what I would do to them." With that, Six pulled a bottle of anti-biotics, meds for nausea, and headaches out of his duster and tossed it to John. John smiled hugging him. "Come on, my mom is going to want to meet you."

They walked out of the market and in between old, torn down building, until they reached on old shack outside a bus station. They quietly slipped inside and Six took his helmet off.

"Ma, I'm home, I got your meds! There is also someone I want you to meet." A young woman, no older than 30 walked into view, she had long blonde hair, and a scar running down her lip and neck. She wore a basic wasteland wanderer outfit. With the coat off, it was just a tank top. Her skin was pale, and her eyes a light blue, but nonetheless showed tiredness that makes even Six sleepy.

"John John!" The woman ran to her son and picked him up, squeezing him. He laughed as she set him down. He quickly handed the meds to her. "Here ya go, and you have him to thank, this is Mr. 6, king of New Vegas!"

She quickly smiled and started to look around at her messy house in disappointment. "Oh my goodness, I would have cleaned up had I known you were coming. Oh what am I doing, let me introduce myself, my name is Jane, nice to meet you Mr. 6."

She popped one of each pill and sat down motioning for her son and Six to follow. "So, Mr. 6, what brings you here to Salt Lake City?"

Six shook his head. "First, please, just call me Six. I'm out here to make diplomatic relations with out landing cities and settlements to boost our economies, a mutual benefit of sorts. Hey, I'm curious, John here said you were sick, you look fine to me."

She looked down sadly. "I have an irregular heartbeat, and I use special medication to regulate it, otherwise my heart could take damage, or just completely stop. I had run out of my meds, roughly a month ago, so you were a godsend, thank you. In fact I have a reward I want to give you. Follow me to the back room."

The three stood and walked to the back of the shack and John knelt inside the room next to a safe and started on the lock. After a few seconds, the door swung open and John pulled out a small pouch of caps. "This is all we got, we want you to have it."

Six shook his head. "No, in fact. I want to give you guys some money, figured you need it more than me. I was thinking…200,000 caps?"

John and Jane stared at him in disbelief. "How on earth do you have that much money?!" Jane cried.

Six smirked. "You got to remember, I own New Vegas, I got over 54 million caps in savings alone, annual revenue is almost 64 million each year, most is spent in increased security detail, food, water, and medicine for fellow friends and companies, and caravan companies that send supplies to and fro." The Mars mother and son simply gawked at him. John and Jane simultaneously tackled John into a hug.

Jane was in tears. "Thank you, you have set us up for life!" Six simply smiled before speaking again. "I just need one thing from you guys before you can have the money. Jane was easy to agree. "Sure thing, anything you want!" Six put a hand on her shoulder. "I need a place to spend the night, mind if I crash here?"

-Salty Sea Inn/ Across town/ 10 p.m.-

Boone sat on the bed repairing and cleaning his hunting rifle, and Cass was, being Cass. "Bo-*hic*-Boone, you know wha-what I love about Vegas?"

Boone sighed. "What do you love about Vegas?"

Cass broke into a loud laughter and fell over the chair and onto the floor, spilling whiskey onto the floor and wetting her jacket with it. "The *hic* booze. I-I-I, I need more wheskay." She laughed at how she had pronounced whiskey and rolled backwards into the spilled whiskey. She spent three minuets struggling before finally standing up. "Its hot in *hic* here." She quickly ripped off her soaked jacket, shirt, and bra, leaving her assets exposed to the open air.

Boone still hadn't noticed until she sat down, half on his gun and started to pout. He looked up to yell at her, but on noticing her current state, he simply stared at her breasts and blushed. "Y-you might wanna put a shirt on." She smiled and laid down, putting her hands behind her head. "Nah, I'm just gonna get some sleep." She smiled. In her mind, the thought that Boone was next to her was fading, but she now began to picture that it was Six next to her. She was about to make a move but she ended up falling asleep.

Boone sighed glad she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the other bed and placed her in it. He resumed his place in his own bed and after a few minuets, fell asleep, into a dreamless sleep.

-Author's notes-

Well now, this is going good so far, better than my elder's scrolls story. I understand why though, I am putting much more effort into this one. I hope you guys have been enjoying it! Also, I really want some reviews, I want to hear your opinions. Favorite and review! Thank you!


	4. Salt Lake City Pt2

-Author's Notes-

Want to say a quick thanks to FirstRevenant for being the first to review. Really appreciate that. I love to hear your opinions, even the negative ones. It really helps. Thank you guys! Also BEWARE M RATED MATERIAL!

-Citadel/Capital Wasteland/3:37p.m.–

"So, you guys also had your own version of a superman?" Veronica had been here only a few days, and had already made quite a few friends in the eastern chapter of the brotherhood. One of which was Sarah Lyons, the elder's daughter.

She nodded. "Yeah, he went by a nickname, the Lone Wanderer. Only a few people knew his real name. People who were close to him. I happened to know."

Veronica grinned and leaned in close. "And how close were you to him to know?" Sarah only smiled and shook her head. Veronica pouted but accepted.

"Our superman is known as the courier from where we come from. He has been through a living hell recently, one that changed him, he came back a different man." Veronica stated.

Sarah sympathized. "Same, when he came back, he was… different. Each time he would come back from a different place, he was a little more fucked up than the previous time. First was the Pitt, then Project Purity, and last…Baltimore." She shivered. "I was there at the docks the day he came back. When the boat pulled in, he was bleeding all over; most of his armor was missing or torn up. He stumbled out and stared at me before fainting and falling off the dock. He was out for a few hours before waking up, screaming." Sarah quieted herself staring at the ground, upset at the memory of seeing her 'friend', in such condition.

Veronica nodded and spoke. "You should have seen him when he came back from the Divide, or worse…The Serria Madre. Never thought I would see somebody like Six cry ever, but when we saw him again, he burst into tears before passing into a coma for a few weeks. It was a rough patch in his life in the Mojave. Any way, where is this, 'Lone Wanderer'? I want to meet him."

Sarah looked down, sadness filling her. "A few years ago, he and I were close. We were planning on getting married, having kids, and retiring. But life had different plans. I was on a sweep of the Mall, when an unusually large platoon of outcasts attacked us. They were better equipped and had better positions and cover. Soon it was just I. They held me for ransom and when the brotherhood came to get me, Da- The Wanderer also came, to prove they weren't fucking around. When the handed me over, the decided they would take out what they can of my squad, and The Wanderer. They failed, but I was hit, bad. It knocked me into a coma." She turned her back to Veronica and lifted her ponytail, revealing a laser mark, burned into her head, and upper neck. She turned back to Veronica and continued. "I was asleep for a three years, after a year, he couldn't take it anymore, he locked down his house, left his companions notes, and headed out by himself out west. He hasn't been heard from since. I spend my off time in Megaton, a settlement north west of here, at his old house. It reminds me of him, keeps me going."

Veronica smiled at her. "I'm sure he's off on some adventure in another wasteland. Spending each day remembering you."

-Salt Lake City/ Mid-West Valley Wasteland/11:46a.m.-

Six sat in Jane's living room, sharpening his katana. John had left a few minuets ago; to go to a drop off point where one of Six's Securitrons would drop off the money. Jane walked into the living room, from behind Six and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything." Jane said quietly. Six did not look at her, continually sharpening his weapon.

"Your welcome. I don't like how you guys have been treated, so I thought I would help you out." He kept sharpening the katana.

"There is something I want to give you, how long do you have till you must leave?" She spoke softly. He turned to tell her, but was stunned at the sight. Jane was wearing naughty nightwear, a leopard pelted, and skimpy dress. She walked up to him and moved his weapons aside sitting with either leg on each side of him. "Thank you hero." She said seductively. She pressed her mouth against his. Using her tongue to fight for dominance. He put his hands on her waist and smiled, rubbing his hands up and down, eventually moving to her breasts. She moaned softly into his mouth.

After a few more minuets he realized something. 'Jesus, I barely know this woman, and if I am ever going to get with Cass… I fucking hate myself right now.'

"Jane." Six gasped. "Jane, stop." She did so, but did not appear happy by having to do so. "What, don't you want to?" Six nodded.

"I do! But I have someone. I don't want to betray her; I just got her back after a long time. I'm sorry." Six pleaded.

Jane smiled at Six. "I understand, but before you go. Let me give you a show." She winked at him.

She stood and walked a short distance away and slowly swayed her body, moving in a graceful and elegant dance. She let the latches holding up the dress go and smiled as she noticed the bulge in his pants. She cupped he breasts and pushed them together. She moved her hands down her body, closing her eyes. She was glad she at least got to do this for him. She turned from him and bent over slightly. She shook and her ass seemed to react accordingly. Shaking ever so softly along with the movement. She eventually stood and approached him, letting him stand before kissing him again.

"Thank you Six. Good luck on your trip." She turned to walk away before turning back one more time. She winked and walked out of view. Six sighed and walked out of their house. When she knew she was alone. She sat down on her bed, and leaning back, pulling out a pre-war vibrator she found a few years back. She smiled at the thought of Six before going to work.

-Salt Lake Market Plaza/12:07p.m.-

"Where the fuck is he?" Boone was beginning to get impatient. Rex whimpered at the mention of Six. He had spent the night in the vertibird along with E-DE and the pilots. Cass only rubbed her temples. She was still hung over from the previous night. She was angry with herself for stripping in front of Boone, but glad she passed out before anything could happen. Ulysses only grimaced; he had arrived a few minutes ago, carrying a large bag, full of pre-war books.

"I'm here! Here I am!" Six yelled as he stopped only a few feet away.

Cass grit her teeth as he yelled. "Would you shut the hell up?!"

Six smiled at Cass, he knew she was hung over; he had seen her like this a million times. He quickly looked at the female pilot before speaking. "Hey, before we head off to the Cajun wasteland, think we could head to Zion National Park first? I have someone I need to meet."

The pilot shook her head. "We can't keep making detours. Unless… Your willing to do something for me?"

Six was uneasy; he had a bad feeling at what she was going to ask. Cass also stared at the woman, unsure of what she was going to say.

"What do you want me to do? Fix something? Pay you?" Six asked hesitantly. She shook her head and approached him. "I had something else in mind." She smiled and ran her finger down his chest.

Cass leaped up, ignoring her body protesting her to sit back down. "Back off sister, unless you want me to put your teeth down your throat!"

The pilot was not amused. "Who the fuck says it's your place, bitch?" Cass was livid. "I do! Now back off you cunt!"

The male pilot, named Jeffery stepped in. "Melissa, come on, let's just get in, go to Zion and be done. No need to get in a fight." The woman, now known as Melissa shook her head. "Fuck that, this bitch wants to fight for him, let her. I sure as hell will oblige."

And thus with the magic words, it began. Cass and Melissa swinging and kicking, and even after a few minuets it seems to be a draw. Melissa had Brotherhood training, while Cass had years of experience fighting fist to fist. Six's patience wore thin, and after a few more minuets of cat fighting, he snapped.

He stomped over and grabbed Cass by the back of her jacket, and Melissa by the back of her recon armor. He hoisted them into the air, holding each one with one arm, at least two feet off the ground. "ENOUGH! I'm sick and goddamn tired of watching you two bicker LIKE FUCKING KIDS! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ACT LIKE ADULTS!" He roared, and with his helmet making his already deep voice much deeper and distorted, the women were pretty scared. He dropped them and turned to walk to the vertibird.

"Six!" He turned to see Johnny running up to him, a steel briefcase latched safely onto his back. He ran into Six and hugged him. Six smiled and hugged back. "Hey there kiddo! I hope you enjoy my gift. Take care of you mom for me, will ya?" Johnny nodded. "Umm, Six? I was wondering, could you come back and visit some day? Maybe even, I don't know… stay?" Six shook his head sadly. "I'll try my damnedest to come and visit once in a while, but don't count on me staying, I'm a busy man." He hugged John once again before turning to the vertibird. John turned to walk away. Six turned back around. "John?" John turned and faced him one last time. "Take care, please? And if any of those shit stains come after you, call me, I'll take care of them. You can call me using the device I left in the case." John smiled, nodded, and walked away.

Melissa smiled. "Tough, generous, and good with kids? Oh my." She winked at Six. He nodded back and stepping in the vertibird. Cass wanted to rip her head off, but refrained at the thought of what Six might do. She sighed inwardly; this was going to be a long fucking trip.

-Zion Valley/ 2 hours later/ Dead Horse Camp-

Joshua sat at his regular table, cleaning and fixing up random .45's. He sighed at the calm darkness, but he knew he wasn't alone. "You can come out now." Six materialized in front of him. He dropped the wasted stealth boy to his side. "How goes it Joshua? How is the tribe, the daughter?" Joshua merely sighed. "She is well, she is actually planning on trying to get married soon." Six was surprised. "To who?"

"Me." Six turned rapidly to see his old friend Vagabundo. It meant wanderer in Spanish. "How are you Six?" Six smiled and gave V, a handshake. "Good V, how bout yourself?" V merely shrugged. "Okay I guess. Better now that I know Kathleen. How did you like my gift?" Six let out a hardy laugh. "Coordinates to a weapons vault, what's not to love?"

Joshua was confused to say the least. "Weapon's Vault? As in Vault-Tec Vaults?" V nodded. "During 2077, there were around 400 vaults built. Although, not all of those were completed, some did not even receive numbers or were assigned social experiments. I have a distant relative that worked for Vault-Tec, but ended up leaving, he hated what they did there. Before he left, he took all data on every vault and put it on a USB drive." V held up a small, black rectangle. "I found many Vaults opened and exposed. I had some of my close friends and employees clean and refurbish them into fully functioning armories, data storage units, survival bunkers, and more. I have at least 30 Vaults in my possession and I went into the maintenance of each one and cut the ties to Vault 0, Vault-Tec's personal surveillance vault. There they watched their sick and twisted games." V spat the last part in disgust.

"Vaga? Where are you?" Kathleen stepped into view from the entrance of the cavern. "Six!" She ran and tackled Six into a crushing hug. "It's good to see you again." Kathleen had medium/long, straight, black hair that curved up at certain points. She had olive colored skin, and emerald green eyes. She was beautiful in all senses of the word. She had a slight Hispanic twang to her voice, due to her mother's ethnicity. Joshua smiled at her. "How are you my dear? Did Daniel teach you anything of interest?" She nodded sharply. "He taught me a few medical related things, such as feeling for a pulse, and CPR!" Josh's tone soured. "How did he teach you CPR?" She smiled brightly. "He showed me using a pre-war medical test dummy he found in a building." The three men calmed down. Had he taken advantage of her, they would have done some very legion-like punishing. (a.k.a Crucifying) "So Six, what brings you here?" She smiled brightly. She had a crush on Six for a long time, that is until V came along. "I wanted to offer Josh something, but with Vaga here, I want to ask him as well. Would you like to come with me on diplomatic relations to foreign lands?" Vaga nodded quickly, but Joshua relented. "Who will watch over the tribe? With Follower's Chalk gone, no one can that I can think of." Six only laughed. "What about your daughter?" Kathleen smacked him upside the head. "Oh hell no. If V goes, I go. Mayva can, she is willing enough." Joshua sighed. "Very well. But you will be under all of our strict supervision. If you are hurt, we send you back." Kathleen sighed. She knew this was her only option. She nodded and replied. "Alright daddy. Six, when do we head out?" Six smiled and walked to the edge of the cavern. "As soon as your ready."


	5. Fall of LittleLampLight

-Author's Note-

Wow, I have been treating you guys great recently. 4 chapters in fast secession. Don't get used to it through, school started a few days ago and I will only be able to write on the weekends, maybe an hour or so each weekday. I really have been enjoying writing this and plan on getting more into detail before long. With each chapter, I go up a hundred words or so. I'm at roughly 2,400 words per chapter, but by the end of this, I want roughly 50k per chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also, just beat Dishonored, and Halo 2, meaning I have beat all Halos featuring chief, (reach included). **I am going to try to post my first chapter about Dishonored, PLEASE READ!**

-Citadel/Capital Wasteland/2:37p.m.-

Sarah sat in the courtyard with Veronica, sipping on a soda from the west called, Sunset Sarsaparilla. Odd soda, but tasted good. She was enjoying the company of her western, female, scribe friend. Veronica smiled as she watched Elder Lyons try on a set of T-51b power armor. He picked up a medium size rock a crushed it with his armored hand. He put on the helmet and looked around before pulling it off.

Veronica looked at Sarah before she spoke. "Do you guys really not have that good of tech around here? I mean, you guys barely manage to find and up keep tri-beam laser rifles and tesla cannons. Those are our weaker weapons out west. Gauss rifles, and Mk2 plasma and laser weapons are our common ground." Sarah was baffled.

"How in god's name do you manage to find this stuff, and in great condition too?" Sarah almost yelled.

"When we first left our base in search of tech, we came across a armory packed to the brim with advanced tech. Its fucking great! We rarely have to worry about patrols getting hurt anymore when shaking down caravans."

"Doing what?"

"*sigh* Our brotherhood out west is not as kind as yours, ours is similar to your outcasts. Tech is at a higher priority than people. I sure as hell don't like it, but it is how it is."

Sarah sighed, people change, but the Codex does not. It is angering, but understandable. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard small footsteps next to her.

"M-Miss Lyons? I-I was hoping, maybe, I don't know." Author Maxon stuttered to get out his request, blushing madly. Veronica gasped, recognizing him instantly, but her soft spot for kids got to her first.

"Oh my god! You are soooo cute!" She picked up the young squire and hugged him tightly. Maxon, caught off guard wanted to complain. That is, until he was forcibly slammed into Veronica's cleavage during the hug. He simply smiled like an idiot and stared into space. Sarah laughed, but soon came to his rescue.

"Oh Veronica, let the poor boy go, he probably is suffocating." Veronica pouted, but complied and let the last of the Maxson's go. He stumbled back a few steps before retaking his ground.

"I was wondering, if you could take me super mutant hunting?" Sarah seemed surprised by the request but shrugged. "Sure, lets hit the armory and we can be on our way, head to the entrance Squire Maxson." He nodded excitedly and sprinted to the entrance.

-Vertibird, somewhere over remains of Texas-

Cass sighed and glanced out the window, she eyed the miles of desert and radiation lakes that spread across its landscape. She figured it was common around here. Six coughed, gathering everyone's attention, "I am heading in on this one alone. This is possibly the biggest weapon manufacturing city, since the Gunrunners and the Van Graff's combined." Vaga scoffed, but Six continued. "I am going to speak to their leader, she is a direct descendent of the NCR's president Tandi. She is going to give us weapons in exchange for some food and tech. Diplomatic relations will begin and we will head out for our former nation's capitol. I expect you guys to get some rest and be prepared. By morning, good luck. With that, the lights in the back of the Vertibird went out, and one by one, they were claimed by sleep.

-Little Lamp Light/ Capitol Wasteland/ 10 min ago-

Mayor McCredie flailed and screamed, as he and the others was drug out one by one. The legion had begun their march and had taken many with them. Little Lamplight was the first. Lanius approached the boy and kneeled in front of him. "You sniveling brat, you have taken the lives of 23 of my troops, I will have you all enslaved for this." Mayor McCredie spit on him and yelled back. "FUCK YOU GLODEN BOY! We don't want some damn dirty mungo's in our homes! I don't care if I killed a hundred of you, burn in hell!"

Lanius calmly wiped the spit from his mask and pulled out his blade. "Very well, let you be an example for those who wish to cross us." He swung the blade down, effectively cutting the poor child in half. He began to fall forward, blood squirting every which way. The near by other children screamed in horror. Lanius chuckled. "Put collars on all of them, NOW! Send them back to our HQ."

He back to walk away when a legionary explorer ran up t him. "SIR! I carry news of the Courier. He is heading to a settlement to the south west of here, and then is supposed to come here in order to gain diplomatic relations with the surrounding settlements!" Lanius roared, anger taking over him. He pulled his blade from his back and swung, cutting the young man's head off. The rest of the squad belonging to the explorer, reared back in fear. "I WANT A FULL REPORT! FIND AND DESTROY THE DAMN COURIER!"

-P.S-

**_I am writing a new fic soon, it will be based off a game known as dishonored, please read, rate, and review. _**I apologize for taking so long. School has just been pounding me; I won't be writing for this story for a while, due to time, so don't expect a new chapter soon. I'll try my best though, and sorry for it being so short, like I said, also school's fault.


	6. BACKSTORY PT1

-Author's Notes-

Just wanted to start doing some one shots of our loveable Lone Wanderer/Courier's past. Random Points in his life that he either cherished, or traumatized him. This one is all Fallout three, from James' death, to him leaving the Capital for the 'last' time. This is only part one.

-Capital Wasteland/ Jefferson Memorial-

David watched wide-eyed as his father, James Maven, solemnly pressed certain controls on the purifier's control center. This sight angered David quickly. "Come on Dad! What the hell are you doing?"

He was dressed in his armored vault 101 jumpsuit, a Thompson M1A1strapped tightly on his back, along with Lincoln's Repeater, and a Colt M1911 he found at the guard armory. He was fuming at the sight of his father giving away this tech to these black suited assholes.

"I'm sorry son…" David had no time to think about his father's words as a blast of radiation exploded from the purifier, killing 'everyone' inside. James collapsed to his knees at the base of the door. David followed in suit. "Run, RUN!" His father choked out his last words, before collapsing and dying at his feet.

Li rushed to him at an attempt to get him moving. "David, honey, we need to move, NOW!" She tugged him tightly, but he did not budge.

"No…No,No,NONONONO!" He stood up. He began throwing punches at the door. Slam after slam of his fist, punching the glass. Li assumed it was just temporary rage that was until he slammed his fist so hard against the glass, it cracked all over. This glass was supposed to take hits from an RPG, not crack under pressure of a teens fist, unless he was really fucking strong. His next action was even more terrifying. He did not yell, nor scream, not even a bellow. He roared, a ferocious roar of a tortured animal, finally released from its cage. The sound was a mixed of a roar from a deathclaw, and a Yao guai. It lasted a few seconds before he came to his senses once more.

He guided Li and the crew to the Citadel and came face to face with Elder Lyons and his daughter. After they gave their condolences, he turned and walked to a pillar near by. He sat in silence for a few moments. People in the courtyard eyed him; Sarah and Owyn Lyons watched him carefully. He roared again, another devastating roar and began throwing punches into the metal beam near by. Punch after punch warped the metal, and destroyed his knuckles, he was fucking angry, and he had every right to be. Sarah watched this teenager, let out five months of bottled rage slam into the pole. It had been five months since he crawled out of the ground, and out of the vault, this was his breaking point, his last living member, gone…

-That night/A Ring/Lion's Den-

Sarah may have only been 23, but she had the body of a 30 year old. Fit, and beautiful she told herself. She stared in the mirror in the den, winding down, before getting some sleep. She walked to her bed; Lyon's Pride was sitting down, chatting idly to one another, until a song was heard. The song was not static like, so it must have been coming from that new kid's Pip-Boy. She had watched him break down today and once he got to his room, no one heard a peep from him since. The pride looked at the door, each one getting to there feet and approached the door to the main hall way. They were all in their underwear and were rather cold, but continued to trek closer, before opening the door. They song was more clear now; faint words echoed the halls, coming from the main hall, where most of the scribes worked.

'_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home'_

Sarah and the pride looked at each other in bewilderment before continuing on.

_'__Let the rain, wash away_

_All the pain, of yesterday'_

The kitchen was in view now. Colvin had drawn a 10mm pistol and aimed it down the hall. They turned in and looked around before noting that one of the booths were occupied by David, his Pip-Boy on the table, playing the soft tune. His Colt M1911 was in his hand. About two-dozen empty vodka and whiskey bottles littered the place.

_'__I know my kingdom await_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming…home.'_

The song ended suddenly. The Lone Wanderer, not yet aware of there presence continued to hum the song, before speaking.

"Mom, Dad? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I sorry I couldn't do more, I gave it everything I got, just like you always used to say dad. *chuckle* I'm fucking pathetic, WORTHLESS!"

His sudden yell startled the pride, but they remained silent and watched the drunken man, continue his speech.

"Dad, I want you to know I had a plan… I was gonna marry Amata. Maybe have a kid, live a peaceful life. What ever I did to make you leave… *sob* I'm sorry. Mom, I…I don't even know anymore… I'm sorry I wasn't a better son. Maybe, just maybe I'll do better in the next life."

He placed the barrel of the gun in his mouth. Sarah tensed up.

"Mom, Dad? I'm coming home, tell the world."

He pulled the hammer back.

"DON'T!" Sarah leaped forward and wrestled the gun away; he cursed and tried to fight back, but learned he was too intoxicated.

He began to cry once the gun was gone. He balled up and leaned against the wall. "Why… WHY DID Y-YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

The pride gathered around her, she pulled out the clip and everyone gasped. Sarah was terrified. "You were going to kill yourself with explosive rounds?!"

He grumbled before speaking. "I didn't want there to be anything left of me. I don't deserve any better. I wanted to erase my name and body from existence, AND YOU RUINED IT!"

She ducked under an empty bottle he threw and approached him. She hugged him tightly, at first he fought. After a while, he sank into the hug and hugged back. She whispered comforting words in his ears, stroking his hair. The pride filed out, leaving the two strangers to comfort each other.

-Morning/Solar-

"Jesus, he tried to kill himself, and with explosive rounds too? Oh my god." Sarah nodded, Doctor Li felt sick. Elder Lyons was soon to follow; David was in the den, sleeping on Sarah's cot. Sarah had learned quite a bit about him last night; they had spent the night, sharing stories, and past experiences. She was unsure how he would be in the morning when he woke.

"Sarah? Can I speak to you for a moment?" All of the rooms occupants tensed when they saw David was the speaker. He stood with only his head in the room. She nodded and followed him. He led her to the former Pentagon's lower levels, where very few dwelled.

"I want to thank you for last night. You saved my life, and I'm pretty sure had you not come along. Well, I wouldn't have a head. So, thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem. Really I-" She was cut off by David kissing her, initially, she was in shock. But before she protested, her body leaned into it. Sarah prodded at his mouth with her tongue, demanding entrance. He complied and soon it was a battle of tongues. She was in bliss, she lifted he left foot up behind her. He suddenly stopped.

"Thank you, Sarah. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

-Vault 101/ 1 week later-

Amata was in tears, she had told David he needed to leave, and that he could not return. He in turn was going ballistic. "YOU FUCKING THINK, AFTER EVERYTHING I DID, YOU ARE JUST GOING TO KICK ME OUT!" Wally Mack was approaching from behind with a baton, and swung only for David to sideswipe and be pushed to the ground. Wally landed with a grunt and screamed as a M1911 barrel was placed against his forehead. He picked up the screaming man and faced him against the crowd. "LET THIS BE A LESSON, IF YOU EVER CONTACT ME AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY COME BACK HERE, AND KILL ALL OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" And with that climactic ending, he popped off a round and dropped Wally's lifeless corpse onto the ground. He drowned out the screams and cries of terror and walked away. As he reached the entrance, Amata ran in front of him and aimed a 10mm pistol at his head. "You will pay for killing him. I swear it!" She wanted him to beg for forgiveness, be intimidated, back away, but she did not expect him response. He laughed. He leapt forward at lightning speed and ripped the gun from her grip. He tossed it on the ground and crushed it with his boot. He aimed his pistol at her head and laughed harder. She began to cry again in fear. "You built me up, I loved you. Glad to know you are as passed it as I am. Maybe you could meet my fuck buddy Sarah before I kill you, nah, she doesn't like swine." He fired a round into her leg and shoulder, and left the cave with his former lover in tears and a lot of pain.

-Project Purity/ Day of Battle-

Augustus Autumns aimed his laser pistol at the approaching man. "HALT! Oh, I remember you! You were that pig, James' son. Let's hope you join him!" Sarah made quick work of the surrounding soldiers, but Autumns' gun was kicked out of his hand and his leg kicked backward. He sat on the ground cowering with his broken leg, surrounded by his dead troops.

After that day that James had died. He had trained every day for today. Countless weeks with no food, sleep, and very little water, thousands of sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. Days of meditation dedicated to this glorious event. Revenge motherfucker. He walked over to the whimpering man, and picked up his ripper. He slammed it into the man's abdomen. Sarah cringed at the sight, but that turned to horror as she saw that not only was David smiling, he was laughing. Augustus was crying, begging to be put out of his misery. David pulled out the bloody; organ covered devise, and tossed it aside. He pulled out his railway rifle and pinned his hands and feet against the concert wall. He pulled out an incendiary grenade and a gas can. He pours him in gas and crammed the grenade deep within the man. He pulled the pin out and stuffed it in his pocket and walked towards the machine. Smiling as he strode up the steps, enjoying the horrific screams of the man once known as Augustus Autumns.

The intercom soon came to life. "Hello? Is anyone there? You have to turn on the purifier now!" Li spoke fast and with fear. Sarah looked at him sadly. She shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors?" He shook his head. "No, I need to go in. This is what my dad would have wanted. I know it. Sarah, listen. If I don't get another chance to say it, thank you." She began to tear up. "Remember that favor you owe me, for saving you life?" He nodded and smiled sadly. "Don't go in." He stepped forward and pulled her in by her waist, and kissed her as passionately as he could muster after knowing he was about to die. "I love you." They embraced tightly. "I love you too."

He stepped forward and smiled as the radiation burned him inside and out. He spent his last moment of consciousness reciting Revelations 21.6. He smiled as Thomas Jefferson's face came into view before he passed out.

-Adam's Air force Base/ two weeks later-

David ran out of the hatch inside the mobile base crawler. He saw a vertibird fast approaching; he assumed it was the EVAC team he had called for to pick him up. He was pleasantly surprised to be tackled by Sarah as she leapt out of the vertibird. "DAVID!"

He grabbed her waist, lifted her and spun. She giggled madly before she spoke. "We got to get the hell out of here, this place is gonna blow!" They quickly hopped aboard the stolen vertibird. And took off, they watched the mobile crawler explode before taking off again and landing at the Citadel. The entire brotherhood surrounded them laughing clapping and cheering, as they had brought upon the defeat of the enclave.

"I want to thank you David, for everything you have done for us. You have truly done us a service; I want you to realize you are one of us. Thank you." David only smiled, but frowned as his pip-boy began to make noise. He quickly looked at it and noticed new signals were being picked up from across the wasteland. From all over the east coast; Pittsburg, Baltimore, near Arlington Cemetery, and - above earth? Sarah sighed, this was his calling, but she knew he would be back.

"Let's rest up, get something to eat, and you can go on another adventure." He smiled before kissing her lightly. A few steel members gasped, they were not used to the sight of Sarah letting anyone be affectionate to her. They walked down to the kitchen hand in hand for a bright new future.

-The Pitt/ a month later-

"So, you have earned your freedom, saved my daughter, and my home, what will you do now?" It had been a month since his arrival and this have been the worst month of his life. He was beaten, tortured, shot, whipped, drugged, sickened since his arrival. All he wanted to do was leave and see Sarah. He couldn't stand it here anymore. He replied with one word.

"Leave."

He turned and did as such, he walked all the way back to the entrance of which he came, his newly earned gear strapped to his back. All he wanted to do was lea-.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr." He slowly looked to the side and saw a large pack of trogs. Hundreds of them. His new tribal power armor would not be able to stand up against such an attack. He pulled out the perforator, (a plane carbon fiber stock added) and fired, running for the cart. He sprinted madly trying to get away. 113 trogs remained hot on his trail. One grabbed his leg a tripped him, they pulled and tore at him, ripping the armor off, and effectively disabling the assisted strength factor it provided. One bit his shoulder, tearing off a large chunk. He roared in pain. He slipped a mini nuke out from his storage compartment and twisted the top of the warhead until he heard a beeping noise and slammed it causing it blow. The blast was enormous, but his years of mutation in the wastes with Moira and the Pitt and other places. He was able to survive the blast, but barely, barely. He crawled out of the newly formed crater and started up the cart and it took off, still having a full tank of gas thanks to David who used the pedal to power it here.

He hoped Baltimore would be better…

-Baltimore/ 9 month's later-

Nadine had dragged David from the docks onto her ship after seeing his condition. His Winterized T-51b power armor he had painted 101 on in multiple places and made its primary color blue, and secondary yellow, was dented and warped. Holes where bullets had ripped through were present everywhere. A large tear in the metal of the breastplate was highly visible. Blood poured out of wounds all over his body. Point Lookout had broken him, physically, and mentally. He woke with a start, ripping himself from Nadine's grip, and ran to the ocean. He dove and began swimming, but began to sink due to the suit. Nadine grabbed a hook and chain from her boat and hooked the back of his suit; she used the lift to get him back onto the dock before pulling him into the ship. As they began their voyage to the Capitol Wasteland, she sat next to the crazed wanderer and patted his head with a cold, wet, rag. She whispered calming words in his ear, trying to keep him calm during the 3-day journey. The voyage was relatively calm, save a few loud and heart wrenching screams of terror from David.

-Citadel/4 day's later-

Sarah and her father waited patiently outside the infirmary, waiting for a status of David. Sarah was extremely nervous, as he had arrived; he threw Nadine onto the coast, pulled out an incendiary grenade, and lit the boat on fire. He was not well by any means. Owyn must have noticed this nervousness, because he grabbed his daughter's hand and lightly squeezed. "It will be okay, dear." She became visibly less tense, but was still terrified.

They turned their heads as the door opened and the two stood quickly. The doctor was pale.

"This is bad… I-I've never seen anyone so badly injured before, physically or mentally. Every rib is broken, all his organs minus his stomach and left lung have ruptured, bones all up and down his body are broken. His right arm practically has fallen off due to tissue, and bone damage near the shoulder blade. His left foot is gone, and his left hand gone. His skull is cracked in nine spots, and has extreme radiation poisoning. He has third degree burns running the length of his chest and lacerations all along his back. That was just the physical damage. His mental damage is irreparable. He could be classified as a paranoia schizophrenic, multiple personality disorder, and a extreme PTSD victim. His mind is on the verge of complete and total collapse. He kept talking about other universes and people he knew. And something called the Atlas, the Arc Light, the Archivist, and someplace called Salem. Any of that mean anything to you?"

Despite the urge to vomit upon hearing her boyfriend's condition, she found the ability to reply. "N-no." The Elder had become pale himself. He began the whisper to himself. "The Arc Light? Dear God…" He walked away quickly. "May-may I see him?" Sarah spoke quietly and with caution. The doctor reluctantly nodded and walked away.

"David?" When her eyes laid upon him, she broke into tears. He was strapped to multiple monitors and was moaning in pain. Upon seeing her, it ceased. "Sar-ah? Get me…*grunt* out of here. They are too loud.." She wanted to end his misery, or take it for him so she could suffer and he didn't have to. "What's too loud?" She asked quietly. His response broke her.

"The voices."

-Megaton/2 year's later-

David, for the most part had been healed, each day a struggle, his mind slipped here and there, but for the most part, he was fine. He would wake up screaming, his prosthetic hand and foot would give him trouble, on occasion, he would get flash backs and break down on the spot. They had rehabilitated him and started letting him go on small stake missions. And after a few more months, he would begin going on bigger missions. Now, the only damage in his body is mental, and Baltimore… a bad memory. He had begun exploring the last of the transmissions on his pip-boy, until there were no more. Before long, he released the information to the brotherhood he was in a relationship with Sarah and they openly showed it. He began taking her to Megaton on her off time and they would stay there. He had brought her here this time on much of a short notice.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sarah asked questioningly. David only shook his head. "You will find out in a moment." With that, he ran into his room and returned with a small, blue, box. He kneeled in front of her and opened it. "Sarah Lin Lyons, will you marry me?" Inside the box was a gold ring with a shiny rock on top. She had no idea about pre-war traditions that was held in the vault, but the prospect of marriage was able to make her ballistic. She screamed and tackled him, showering his face with kisses. He had snagged the ring from the vault treasury, the same ring he planned on giving Amata. This was the best bay of the both of their lives.

-AUTHOR's NOTES-

I AM ALIVE! I am so sorry it's been taking so long, I have been so wrapped up in school, I have not had time to write any. By the way, Arc Light, and those other names will play a major role in my next story. (I love foreshadowing). This is part one of two, so be prepared for another one.


End file.
